Summary of Pages
This page contains a summary of all other pages on the wiki. 'DISCLAIMER: This list talks about every article that was in existence as of Saturday, October 26, 2019 at 0600 Pacific Standard Time. ' Summaries Blade of Omens Main article: Blade of Omens Blade of Omens is an overpowered sword belonging to Fosty. It has Sharpness V and Fire Aspect II, and does 13 attack damage (<3 x 6.5), and can kill a target with 10 hearts and no armour immediately with a critical hit. Bronzy Main article: Bronzy Bronzy is a player and IRL friend of Fosty’s who owns four houses, and is often in conflict with world founder Fosty. She is also the sister of Fosty and owns Bronzy’s New House, among others, and built the New Villager House. She is often thought of as the best builder on the entire world. BuddyJezz Main article: BuddyJezz BuddyJezz is a regular player on the world and another IRL friend of Fosty. She has her own island and a railway going from the spawn village to her island. She also owns the world’s best still-alive pet, good ol’ Mr. Puffikins. Claire Main article: Claire Claire is an IRL friend of Fosty, Bronzy and BuddyJezz, and a two-time player on WillemWorld. Cool cat Main article: Cool cat Cool cat is a cat which was tamed by Fosty and named after the character of the same name created by Derek Savage. Cool cat is grey and is the oldest tamed pet in the world who is still alive. Dandelion Main article: Dandelion Dandelion is a wolf with a yellow collar who was born as a memorial of Fosty’s dog on another world, Yellow. She has often bred with Rick; the two are rumoured to be in a relationship. Diamond-Breaker 3000 Main article: Diamond-Breaker 3000 DB3000 was an overpowered diamond pickaxe which was found in a loot chest in The End and was lost after The Great Vindicator-Lag incident. Exploration Age Main article: Exploration Age The fourth period on the world (WillemWorld 1.3), which saw lots of exploration, including taming of wolves and finding of a pillager outpost, as well as construction of the New Villager House. First Golden Age Main article: First Golden Age 2nd period in the world (WW 1.1) which saw the finding of lots of diamonds, taming of horses and more. Fishcake999 Main article: Fishcake999 Occasional player on the world and IRL friend of Fosty. He owns a villager house and has started construction of a new house as of the Renaissance. Fosty Main article: Fosty Fosty is a player on the world and world founder. Fosty is also known as Will and began the world. Great Vindicator-Lag Incident of 2019 Main article: Great Vindicator-Lag Incident of 2019 During a raid thousands of blocks from home, a lag spike caused a vindicator to kill Fosty during a blackout of the screen. Because of this, multiple overpowered tools, weapons and armour items were lost forever. House of Willem Main article: House of Willem A house belonging to Fosty which contains multiple rooms and is the residence of Fosty and some of his pets: Rick, Dandelion and Cool cat. It also contains a super secret chest/loot room. Misty Misty was a horse belonging to Fosty and one of the world’s most prized animals before his sudden and unexplained disappearance. Overpowered Also known as WW v1.4, saw killing of enderdragon and op items. Pumpkin Fields Small field full of pumpkin crops belonging to Fosty. Renaissance WW v1.5.0. Rick Astley Fosty’s treasured first dog. Rick has a dark blue collar and lives in House of Willem. He is Dandelion’s boyfriend. Settling In WilemWorld v1.0. First time period which saw creation of houses, mines and the first diamonds and enchanting table made. Summary of Pages Doi. The Great Depression WillemWorld 1.2. 3rd period, saw lack of resources and scarcity of literally everything. WillemWorld Wiki Main page of the wiki.Category:All Pages Category:Wiki